


Lifeline

by daynaa1997



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynaa1997/pseuds/daynaa1997
Summary: River Avery is the half sister of Jackson Avery and the grandaughter of the famous harper Avery. She didnt know that she had a brother until they met when Seattle grace merged with Mercy West.Season 4 -season?
Relationships: Alex Karev/Reader, George O'Malley/Reader, Jackson Avery/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N L/N as Dr. River Avery

Eric Roberts as Robert Avery 

Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey

Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang

Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens

Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev 

T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley 

Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey

James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber

Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres 

Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan 

Chyler Leigh as Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey

Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn 

Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd

Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery


	2. Prologue

My mom who was an Othopedic surgon met Mr Robert Avary at the famous awards the Harper Avery awards. They then moved in with eachother, got married and had me and my brother William. 

When i was 10 and William was 5 we were all going on holiday when the breaks on the car had suddenly stopped working the car then crashed and tipped upside down. When we reached the hospital my brother had a broken wrist and brain injury. My mom had punctured lung and had hit her head on the dashboard. Her and my brother died as a result of their injuries. 

After that dad had made us move aesy from seattle and away from 

At the ages of 15 and 17- being in high school and stuck in science class with a bunch of people who dont like science and were messing about and throwing paper balls at my head. The teacher came over with our tests "well done River " he said as he put the paper down A+ "A+ good job" said my friend Adam as he got an A "oh come on like you didnt get an A" i said as he pulled a face and held up his paper "not with the +" he said as it was the end of the lesson 

At the age of 17 and 19-sneeking out and going to partys. My friend had parked her car down the street. I had packed when mom came in I hid it under the bed "how was school?" she asked as i nodded "it was okay" i said as she carried on talking to me for a few more minutes and then left. Jackson had come in to say goodnight and then went to his room. Every one had gone to bed when i got my bag and went out of the window and down the street to the car. We headed off to the party, ehile i was there we had a game of spin the bottle and it landed on me and on my crush Andrew, We kissed for a few minutes and then broke apart. 

The next morning i woke up in his arms. I got up got dressed and left him to sleep while I snuck home. I waved at Jackson to distract mom while I snuck in and pretended to be alseep so when she came to wake me up i was in bed. 

I came home from medical school. We had got a PHDs in medicine. Sitting at the breakfast table eating our pancakes " look what has arrived" said dad as he passed me the letter "is this the letter from seattle grace?" I asked as he nodded and i opened it and read it "oh dad i got in, i got inro seattle grace" i said as he gave me a hug and the next day he helped me move in to my flat 

A few weeks later and we were moving into our flat. mom helped us move our stuff into our flat "my baby im so proud of you he said as he kissed me on the head. Dad went and pulled the kettle out of the box and plugged it in. He made a cup of tea. He gave me a hug gave me a box "im gonna go and leave you to it"he said as i hugged him said goodbye and he left. When i went back into my flat I opened the box and there was some duck slippers in there. 

I smiled as i put them on and made my way to the kettle to make a cup of tea sat down and put the telly on and fell asleep.


End file.
